Datpags the Hentai: The Quest for the Legendary Nuts
by There's a bee in my soup
Summary: IS datPAgs suUPReme gay? NutS and Dong Spice APLenty
1. Chapter 1

authors note: uwu this is my first fanfic dont judg all video belong to datpags. this is gonna git gay.

IT was day like normal, datpags was watchinf animo with jooy his friend best and secret crush (uwu its a secret). Datpegs ask Joet if they wanted to youtube and jeoy said yes so they youtubed. Datpags went to his secret closet and pull out the microphone and said, "Hello i am datpgay- i-i-i-i-i-i-i- i mean datpags." Joej laufhed at dat because he said gay instead of pags, it was funy to him but pat felt sad. jo has sorry for him and said he was also gay. pads felt happier and they did gay together. After the shoe, Pags and Jow admitted there gayness and did so much gay that youtube got angry.

Then a voice familira to a anim pags was watching earleir was herd...

"Mind if I join"

Ending nots: Pags does gay with JOEy? And who is anim chracter? Find ut next time?


	2. Chapter 2

**UUUWWWUUU thx for the 3 views on mai boke. It helps time for shout outs in the comments:**

 **My mommy, "Go to sleep and give me back my laptop" XDDDDD what a funny account and thx fr the advice**

 **Onto the sotry whomstve knowns what can happen next**

Dappats questions mystery sexy man, "Whom are you? Senpai"

The mystery sexy man replies "Whats the deal with gay threesomes" Suddenly Pagsdat remembers it was his hometown crush

Jerry Seinfeld, the master of Youtube. If it werent for him he would've never had the subbscribblrs he had today, this mayd him very erect in the dong cortex.

"Jerry-senpai? plz fuk" Pags asked. JErry respondes "yEs" And with the power of 3 dongs and Joer, they had the 2nd most hot orgy next to the one Donkey kong had with diddy kong and kranky kong. After a 47 hour long trip to fuck town, Jerry seinfeld went one on one with paggeroni, but not sexy, it was talk.

Jerry sinflanders told pags something important, "Datpags you need to

ENDING NOTS: SORRY i COULd NutT fini/SH ChaPTeR I Was jaCk ing OfFF To it WHile wRItInG iT OWO BYE


	3. Super Mario Gays 3

"Pagsypoo" Sexy seinfeld whispered...

"Yes seinpai...?" Pewdiepags answered.

"you need to retrieve the legendary nuts." serious senfled orded. "Why do you need them" pags questioned. sinfled repsonded with a sexy sexy look on his face that gave pags that slurpalicious flavor he craved, "i need it so i can subscribe to datpags the greatest youtube channel since 2005." Dats face lit up with excitement, its not everyday Jere Senfeld would subscribe to a youtube channel, by doing this pagpags would reach 50,000,000 subscribers he knew he had to do whatever it takes to do it.

"Were do i haf to go for these nuts." Pags asked.

What happened next scared pags and made him relaize why he was chosen instead of lame joe (other than the fact that jerry was more gay with oags uwu)

"You must go to DK temple in...

...Dong jungle"

then they had gay sex and chapter filling. Dincher came home from the war and threesome happened. Then pags gathered the gang and went for the gay quest for supreme nuts.

ENing NOTES: not gay chapter that much gay but many gays ahead uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu.


	4. Dong Jungle Raiders Guest Staring Gays

Authors notical: OK su ToDAE i WuZ mastrabt8n OwO I mean watching the new Datpags-senpai video only to REELize I was IN it for 2 SEconds followed by "Please stop sending me nudes on twitter" OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO does this mean he have a crush on me *blush blush blush* anyway lets get back to gaaaaaaaay.

PAg gatfered his closest friends hwo he was seecrtly ~~~~~GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~~~~~~~~~~~ for: JoEEEEEEEE, RandEEEEEEEEEEEEE, DincherEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, LefridgEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, and lucas.

(author not: they are all gay 3h4)

"Gang (bang) we need to get the legendary nuts" Pags said. "But pags you already have the most legenedry nuts" Every one in the entire universe said. "UWU YOU MAKE BLUSh out ofME" pAGs said. "Butt we MUst gow tOO the DONg Jungler Jerry Sein-pai needs us to" 30 gay minutes later they arrive at the INtrance for DOngggg JungLE.

Randle wiped a tear from his Drunky face "It is so bueattitfullll" Everuone stares in admirararation the blooti of the DOOOOOn jung wa sstunning. there were trees and water. then they went insid the jungle to begin the queso.

After walking in the jungle lucas died. (authors nut: uwuwuwuwu pray for lucas. hee was eaten by grass)

Then it started to rain. But this was no ordinary rain. J was the first to notice.

"Hey Datfags, this RAEn doesnt seem like ordinary rain it looks like small pies."

"Jow thatsb not possibl" Dincher respond

"BUTT LOK them DlinCH" Lefurgalicous said. Dinch then looked and realized they were SMALL PIES. he tasted one...

"mmmmmmmMMMMMMMM creamy" he outbursted... "tatses a bit like cocko-" BUT THEN THERE WAS A RISTLIN IN A BUSH.

"ill shower... in.. nut..." a small voice whispered. (authors not: warning this part is scare for small views).

"DAD PAGS HoLD ME im SCRARD" YEoj Screamed as he yelped into pags ferociously muscular and BRAWny SEXy ARMSSSS. (authors not: I have no arm kink, uwuwuwuw dont hat)

the RUSSLIN got LOdER

"Whomstve are you FUROCIUS BREASt?!" Pags the mighty warrior screamed

"Our love... stronger..." The malintented beast whispered.

Lucas died again. Dincher ate him.

"Dincher go check the bush..." Ran asked. "ok senpai- i mean randy. (ps i wanna smash after this plz plz im hornified)" (UWO new fanfic OTP?).

Dinc checked the bush and wa s startled by what came out. the one and only

ENdibng noe: SoRRy GaNG I was MemEimg aT fAsT RATes DATPagS GEts Me sO hO Rn


	5. WHP is the suoper gay MISTRY 123478fwefd

Attuor note: LUKIS DIED.

The sexy mystery bab approached the sexy not mystery pags crew.

errrUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUU

it was a secy ape. tall lean like a bean it sent a sensation down pags spine. not relly in fear but in AROOSLE.

"GreTTINGS TravleR I am DK" said Lucas DK.

DApPats was all like "SPENIPA I love YOuuuuuuu" DOKNEY was all like "ERRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

DLincher the PROFFFESinAL dong Translationer was all like "He sEYUS that we should refer to him as DOng he is the LaDDer of the bLunch"\

Lucas died because his abusive father joined the sith. (AUTORS NotE; UWU REFREMCE wopwowpowpoowpowpowpowp)

Dong went all "EERRRRRRRRRU" (Allow me to take you thro the DK rap)

DUng began to dk rape the dattttt crew

After a good 5 hours they finished and then the troo quest began. DOMG went "ERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUuUuuuuuuUuuuuuuuuuuUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUuUuuuuuuUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUuuuuuUuuu"

dinc translat this 2 "Datpags u ar the CHOOSn 1 and u musT collECt the 7 wives in order to defeat a mysterious foe WHOM have takn the nuT for himslef."

"Butt whom is they O migty dong"

"eru" dong said. dinchy translat, "First you must make love to number one Robbie rotten. affter that u will recieve your next wife/"

emding noot: OWOWOWOWOWOWO HoRnnY


	6. CHAPTER GAY 6

Autho nlot: DNINchR fillED his EYE clouD stoRAge likE hE fillS me UP witH sEEXwaL DEEEsir

Patpags and the lesbian cReu wer on thREr way Two Meeat with the FIRst wIFe Rob Rott the mst VIL villan in the EArt but dadpaps was wilin too show him tro0 dong.

Ass they arrrivd at the town were robben rottie lifes they began to see everyone in pure misry probbly bcuz they are all L0000SRs. Lukis dies.

than Plag saw a sexy tall man in a tite purple costum, his hare was flawlis and he had the face of a pure evl. he knew it was nun oter than rottn robber. DAps whent up to talk to him but culdnt help but feel scard in a way. Rottn Rob turned around and blushed but manly like a winner. "who DARes?"

"I am the pads and i am greastest utubr sinc poppypie. plz be my wife?!" Rottn looked shokked and Embarrsed no one was quit as amazin ASS hisself.

"W-well are you a real villian?"

"Well uhh technically uh nah" Pags replied

"Have you ever caught a good guy like a real super hero?"

"MMMMMMMMM NAH NAH" Dinker respons

"ALright then i must teech you how to be real villians." ROBBER ROTTER beings

"As you can see i am number won whic is why everyon is a cryin babie over here" ROTtn robb says. "However by using these nets, banana peels and cages you wil become a tru villan worthy of my wifeyness"

Affter rough sex withh everyone pags lerns the tru villan mode. "You my wife now?" pags asskes?

"Yes" robble rot respons.

"well that wa s anticlimatic" Joe seys whil dinch dies becus lucas traded his soul for his own.

AUTS NT: WOWOWOWOWOWOWO It been SO lon sinc updata uwu so sorry pl don die lik lucas or my dad. OwO i feel THE SEMEM TRAIN PULlling into dong city I shuld stop mastrab8in durin thes- I MEAN I DONT.


	7. Pag Stretches His Left Nipple The Song

Attics Nut: PAgs AKYUally saID HE was GHAAY on an AKuaL viDO my FIC IS COM TRU?

PAs and her CRU were bak at do ng villGE where he was ordREd to meet his 2nd WYF who was WAH RIO? BUTTSEX WHRE could HE BE? Gaps already had a boner thinking ABOut ThE sexie MAn. He reEches into his panTs and jerks his hand around a bit... he finds something hard and wraps hiS hand aRond it... (authors note: OWOOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOOWOOWOOWO) he pulled the object out of his pants for the empROr DONg to see... it was a MAp (auts no: uwu... uwu...) "DOn PLX put wher WIf is?" "OK sen p" Dog said.

SUUDly PG crew was there in waRiO StadIUM (auths ots: the ds verizon becuS it is the BESt uwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuuw) and Saw a Short fat man in a Kar that costed more than Lucas's clothes so he died. Dincher cired for A little bit because the karm rann over his foot like a baby. Jow was matra baing to pAges. The hot boy looked at PSga, blushed, looked aWye amd drove of. Lukli thEr wer MOAr crats to drivE in So OF they wint To Catkh waro. Dink got A shell and Throw it ag Joye and Luka Dide. PaTS got amush oom and drove into WARo and Wao did unlive. Pags CRyd and hiS teers brot W bac to like and they all buutfukked until WalYoEEgy walked in, and he was **amgery.**

 **"OIRAW I THOUT WE WERE ENGRAGED? YO HAVE BUTTSECKS WITHOUT ME?" Wakuigi took paS car and Driving Away FOR ever FRom WaRIO**

 **Wirao cfried but Pag married him now have 2 wives.**

 **NOters Auth: OWOOWOOWOWOOOWOOWOOWOWOOWOOWOWOOWOOWOWOOWO I wunder how long pAg will reelize im watching Him SLeeP?**


	8. gaypdf

authoritds noot: oowooo today is the DPags birthdey he turns 3 yere olds i can count owo and his super sexy channelss is now 219387 years old uwuuwuwuuwu.

WheN THE PAGS CREUW GOTT BAKK TO THE DONK VILLAG (others nother: whoospe i forgot to turn off caps uwuwuwu) PaGHs and JowS and Dinker and RANdEE and dead Lukis an d Lefrugge who actually was in This b oook the entire tiem but u wer too dumb two notice. then they hads the SWex and went offfR to find the third wife who was SOPEr hottt.

Tehey arrive at the super hot bros WheRE all the hoTTesTT people in the world ARe. TheER were maroy and luiygi whoss Were hahving sex. EVEn dong himself was here, pagsse hasd to turn away to avoid the hottness. DinkREr now had a gf nameeed WiifOt trainer &&7& they had 8 million children. Lefrige died because lukis. JoYe was ask pwWags "Who IS the Legenrday 3rd wiVE" then a super sexy wive had jumpeded down and stomped on Lukis's now ded Bodey

"I am\" said the hunky hunk that make pags heart organism. "Whooee are you? **" pagS ass. "my name ganglongdorf" which made the Crew had So turned on.**

 **PAgs ASkked "MARRy M-**

 **no, said "gsanongdorf" unless you can defeat my 52 cloNE brothers.**

 **so pags and his crew did after a 25 minute battel.**

 **then gangdorf was so horny he fucked the pags and they married.**

 **endeing note: uwu**


	9. SUopER sad and Teerful Sad chapter owo

authors nOT: OWO THIS CHAPTER IS SO SAD I KILLeD miself owo

wiTH pagas at 3 wivEs he WEnt back to the DOnJ villag. B UT IT waS destrOY? lefrug cried and Jo was masturbatin. "WHOMstve DO THIs tO ouR preCOus home"" pags screemed dramatically. Out of nowhere 2 incredibly sexy but meany men came up.

"Hey I'm Grump" said the first sexy man. "Im not so gruMP" said the 2nd man. They then together said in a really Hot (but not as hot as Pagsa) "and we are the Game GRumps...11!" PAga was shoCKed that 2 guYs that sexy couLd be that mean TO thE frednly donG tribe.

"We are come here To DEstroy you and ur STupid crew For copying US. The Legging dairy NUts shall be ARes" SaiD grump. THIS MADE PAGS ANGERY THOSE NUTS ARE WHAT KEEP HIM FROM LOVING THE JARRY SENFLIED.

"YOu maY BEee prettTY but PAgSE nneedD those nutes" said DrinkeR. NOt SO grump then took ofF his PAnts and killED lucaas by slapping Him in the face with his mASsivE cock. thE pags crew then STanded back beCKus they were scarre. "YoU shall now hand over the 7 wifes TO Us. We HaVE the map to THe last 4 YOu dumb boyS." PaGs then cried for 11 months and then had sex with a rock. Grump and not so grump LAuffed evilly ass they ran off with the map BUTT they forgot to steal PASG 3 other WIFS bekus they are SO stoopid. the Cruw and apgs went too C the dmaage of the EVIL grame grumps did. THey eventuallY found the leadeR dong who WAS still alive AND he Had a Xtra COPY of the maP for the 7 wiffs. and then Lukkis died.

"Now go pags ANd save THIs junGLe. savE us all" Said the doNk before he dieded. pags then cried for 5 years and had a rough orgy witha tree.

Ending noet: i am kill myself after writting this goodby everyone ;-;;-;-;;; owowowoow


	10. òwó

authothors: pags probably has a crush on me / he always plays hard to get by blocking me on every form of media 0wO

affeRpag cridE for anottR 65 million years, they rEsoomed the quest for the forts wife who is kingDededededeededeeded the big bleeping (momi censored the curse worddont ground meowo). thEY went tot the KriBY land where a stray firework went flying uplucas's's asshole and it exploded and he died (otters no: happy 4th ofameric). then theysuddently saw a fatpengwin who was super sexypeng. his ass was so big and deliciousjo had to hold backDinker from eating it up. Quen DDD turneD arouNdandsaaw a group of idiots who were super hot and sexy but also gay and gay.

"whom are you"

I am datpags" ssaid Dincreh. 

king fefeefe was scrared "nOT THE GAy GRumPs" he scream "MiniOSn Lock them way"

pags tried to tell them theY were not the grump grumps but no ONe believed them (auttors note: DATPAGS IS NOT FREEKING GAME GRUMPS RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

DInchREr BECAme SO ANGEry thAT he buttrapEd JOe and brokE out of JALE. pags was incredibly turned on by this and they Went to confront DKing Ddided.

"KINH DODODO MARRY ME" pasg said.

"yes" said king d. and tthen he whipped out his club penguin cock and choked lucas to death and had sex with pagggg  
"I OBJECT" said a mysteriously sexy fiGYUr.

"WHaT?W?Wfedjlcvndrufdleindourhb" said literally evryone

"this STUPID man is nothing but a CHEATER" said sexy mysterious sexy man who is mysterious.

the Super hot man took a step forward to reveal it was WALUGI this whole time

"HE ONLY WANTS YOU FOR THE LEGENDARY NUTS" he said.

"shut up" said dincher as he took off his pants to slap walugu with his cock. then Wlagu took off his pants and slapped dincher back "You DAER ChLAnge MEEE?"

everyone proceeded to take off their Pants and slap each other with their cocks. the batt;e whent on for 62813 seconds when joe killed lucas with his dick  
"walugi plz be my wafe too" pags asked. "yes" said luiwg.

ending notes: i almost killed myself after that last chapter but thes chapter makes me fele better now u owowowo


	11. the pag book

auutre notw: pagsichannnnnnn PLEASE RESPODN TO ME I LOOOVE YOU UWUWUWUWUWUWUWU

nowe that pa has 5 wives he now has to get 2 wives so he can habe 7 WIVES (auds nod: 7 wifes id the funnyest joke on pag channel he needs to say it more because its so funny LOL).

dimcher flapped his tits in front of joe's face whil readding the mape. "we need to find the next wife pGs!'

"i know senpa" pag said while killing luCas to ensurE he dies in every chapter. "wherev tO next joew?" joe clenched the mapp between his ass cheeks and said "yes" and suddently they were at the place.

"thank you jow." lefur said while kissing lucas to ensure gayness in every chapter. They were at an van that smelled like puberty, sex and Dog. they got out of THE vanb afteR fucking for 6 nanoseconds. THin suDDEnty THE SP00KY SPACE KOOK JUMPED OUT OF A BUSs ANd BUTTRAPed dincher.

"owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow" lefg said as he grabbed kooks ass and tit which made kook angery.

"GRRRRR DONOT TOUCH ME." konk said as he slapped lucas's nipples causing him to dissolve inexplicably. pags then toched the kook and he instantly fell in (GAE) love. kook and pag kissed and th e helmet got in the way and they then go married.

endi n: t


End file.
